An New Fairy
by Pricat
Summary: An young girl discovers that she's a fairy and an new world of adventure and magic opens up to her along with danger but friendship will make her stronger
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Here's an new Winx story, but for Rose, as I know she's a fan.**

**It was based on a day dream I had while watching the Winx movie this morning, but I had to write.**

**In it, a young girl discovers she's a magical being but must go to Alfea to make her magic stronger, but will have adventures.**

**I hope Winx fans like.**

* * *

It was a beauitful day in Germany, as a yoiung girl was walking through the forest, as she was onj vacation with her parents and brother, but was enjoying herself, but she heard soft growling, as she followed it to a cave, but she was in awe peeking inside, but her eyes widened seeing a griffin.

She was wanting to help but felt strange, as her eyes glowed with magic but Winx emitted from her hands, as it healed the griffin, but Rose was in awe, as it nuzzled her.

"You're welcome, big guy.

But how did I do it?

I-I must have magic, just like the Winx!" she said.

She looked at her hands in awe, but saw the griffin afraid, as a certain group of witches appeared, making the young girl angry.

"Look girls, another Earth fairy!" Icy said.

Rose's eyes widened in awe, but wondered how but she then felt Winx bubble up within her, as it unleashed sending the Trix off their feet, but Rose laughed, as her long black hair blew around her in the breeze.

"You got lucky, fairy!

Let's see you do that again!" Stormy said.

Suddenly Bloom showed up but was angry that the Trix was causing troubl in Earth, like the Wizards of the Black Circle.

She managed to take care of them, using her Believix magic, but Rose smiled, as she hugged the fairy of the Dragon Flame but Bloom was impressed.

"i-i can't believe, that I'm a fairy Bloom." Rose told her.

"You are, believe it.

Who're you?" Bloom said.

"My name's Rose, Bloom.

I'm on vacation, with my family." she told her.

They then were walking back to where the girl's family were, but they were wondering who the girl with their daughter was, but Rose introduced her.

"Your daughter is amazing, Mr der Mejis." Bloom told Rose's father.

"Yes, she is." he replied.

* * *

Rose was lying awake in bed that night, imgining herself as a fairy, battling evil and flying high in the skies on powerful wings, but was hoping her parents would understand her secret but for now, she would keep it to herself, as they wouldn't believe her if she told them now, but her body glowed with Winx, but she fell asleep.


	2. Going To Alfea

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to Rose for reviewing, as she loves it but Rose is getting help from Bloom to find out what kind of fairy she is.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Rose was learning spells from Bloom, but was doing well as she was a fast learner and Bloom was proud of her, but saw that Rose had something on her mind.

"I'm just worried, about my parents finding out.

They won't understand, unless they see me as a fairy." she said.

Bloom understood, knowing Roxy had this problem, when she discovered she was a fairy, but would help Rose tell her parents or show them, but she didn't know what her Winx was, as Bloom understood.

"We'll find out, but we need to go to Magix." Bloom told her.

She then used her Winx to transport her and Rose to Magix, but were heading to Alfea College for Fairies, but Rose was in awe, as she'd always imagined being here.

"Come on, Rose.

Alfea's waiting." she told her.

Rose was excited, as she followed the Fairy of the Dragon Flame to the college for Fairies, but heading to the library where the Book of Fairies was, but it opened revealing an image of Rose in her Winx form, but her eyes widened as she realised she was the Fairy of Dreams, but she smiled.

"T-This is amazing, Bloom!" she said.

But she sensed her family were in danger, as she saw a vision of the Trix hurting her family, but they left at once.

* * *

Icy laughed, as she and her sisters were hurting Rose's family, but were hit by blasts of dragon flame, but Rose was angry seeing her parents and brother tied up but she was getting angry, as Winx engulfed her but she transformed, but her family were in awe, seeing her, as she had a black dress, with glittery wings.

She was taking on the Trix, but took care of them, but her parents were in awe.

"Mom, Dad, I'm a fairy.

I hope you're not disappointed." Rose told them.

"Mr and Ms der Mejis, Rose has a magical gift that needs to be nutured, and she should come to Alfea so she can make her magic stronger, and learn to be a real fairy." Bloom told them.

Rose was hoping they'd say yes, but they needed to sleep on it, but Bloom was postive they'd let her go.

"Thanks, Bloom." she told her.

"You're welcome, Rose." she said leaving.

She'd come back in the morning.


	3. Welcome To Magix

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to Rose for reviewing.**

**Rose gets to go to Alfea, but mets a girl from Cloud Tower, who's a little different, but a good different.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

In a dorm room in Cloud Tower, a young transmagical witch was on her bed listening to punk music without her glasses on, but was exhausted after a day of classes, but was wearing purple pyjamas.

She was lonely, as she didn't have many friends in Magix or in Cloud Tower, as she was shy, but was gifted with magic, as she was the best in her class, but sighed knowing tomorrow she was going shopping in the Magical Dimension, as a dark blue skinned female ogre with long tendril like black hair appeared.

"How was class, Your Highness?" she asked.

"It was fine, but Lucy tried to spell me.

I love being a witch, but I feel like I don't belong here." she told her.

She understood, knowing the girl was half witch and ogre but only Professor Griffin knew.

"At least we're going shopping tomorrow, huh?" she said.

The girl nodded, yawning.

Her eyes then closed in sleep.

* * *

Rose's eyes fluttered open the next day, as she saw her suitcase was packed, but saw her parents making breakfast, but they told her that she could go to Alfea, if she wanted which made her happy.

"Thanks so much, guys!" she said smiling.

She was looking forward to the adventures awaiting her in Magix, but Bloom was happy, hearing that Rose's parents had allowed her this chance to go to another world, as she opened the portal to Magix, as Rose's parents were going with her, but were in awe seeing the campus, but the magical barrier prevented Rose's parents from entering.

Rose hugged her parents, as they were proud of her, as Bloom used her Believix to send them back to Earth, but Rose would visit them.

"Let's go see Ms Farragonda, Rose." Bloom said.

Rose nodded, as she followed Bloom into the Alfea campus but was anxious, knowing she was from Earth, but remembered that Bloom and Roxy were Earth fairies, and they fit in well here.

Bloom understood, as this would take time.

"Alfea will feel like home soon, Rose.

Let's go." she said.

Rose hoped that Farragonda would let her stay here, as they entered her office, but the headmistress of the college for fairies was warm and knew that more Earth fairies were coming here, since the Winx had brought magic to Earth.

"What's your name, young lady?" she asked.

"R-Rose van der Meji." she said nervous.

Farragonda smiled, as she was happy to enrol her in Alfea as a smile crossed Rose's face.

"Let's go get you settled in, okay?" Bloom said as she nodded.

She was excited about being here, as it was better than she imagined.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rose was wandering Magix, as she was wearing an Abbey Dawn shirt with black jeans but was going to a coffeehouse, but saw a dark red haired girl who looked like a witch from Cloud Tower but wore glasses and wore a shirt with a dragon on it, as headphones were on her head, making the Fairy of Dreams curious, especially seeing the long cane.

The girl was stunned, seeing her.

"Is it okay, if I sit here?" Rose asked her.

She nodded, in reply.

"Sure, it's a free kingdom." she replied.

She was eating a skinny muffin, but drinking a smoothie.

She saw her staring at her Avril Lavigne shirt.

"I never knew you liked Avril, as her music's awesome.

Along with Paramore, I mean." the witch girl told her.

Rose liked her, knowing sje was nice, like Mirta and not like the Trix.

But Icy sneered, as she, Darcy and Stormy were watching Rose as they wanted revenge for what had happened.

"We'll wait, until she's alone, ladies.

Then we'll have her, and the Dream Flame!" Icy said cackling.


End file.
